


Paul is bad at self-care, what else is new?

by Jazzii_Jazz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just wanted to write something tbh? found a cute prompt on tumblr so JLKFDJKLFDJSLDSJ, theyre gay and married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzii_Jazz/pseuds/Jazzii_Jazz
Summary: Patryck forgets that time zones exist. Whoops.
Relationships: Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Paul is bad at self-care, what else is new?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting on Discord just for the sake of writing fluff tbh JFDSKLJFDKLSJFD I hope someone can enjoy this :P
> 
> Also, first post on here! Sorry if the formatting is bad,, ;w;

Patryck sighed as he sat down on the couch, stretching. Today had been a good day for the Red Army. A productive one, at least. Lots of shipments of supplies and new recruits.  
Putting his mug of black coffee down on the coffee table, he opened his laptop and typed in his password, before scanning his eyes over the list of contacts he had for official Red Army purposes, smiling when he saw the 'Accept / Deny' call button pop up.

Of course he was going to accept! What kind of husband would he be if he didn't? 

"Hey Pat!" Ah. Instant serotonin.   
Patryck smiles and waves at Paul, picking up his mug of coffee and leaning back. 

"Hey babe." He hums back, taking a sip. "How are things over in Japan?"

"Oh, y'know," Paul laughed. "A little weird since I don't know much Japanese, but the translator's nice, so I guess that's the, uh, best case scenario."

Patryck nodded, chuckling. "Yeah."

"So how're things back in Norway? We didn't get attacked or anything did we?" Paul asked, only half joking.   
Pat laughed.   
"God, no. It's been pretty quiet. We got some new supplies and new recruits, Tord's being paranoid... nothing much to report, really."

"Good, good. You're doing alright? You've taken your meds, right?" Paul looked worried. "I don't remember if I asked yesterday, shit-"

"Yes, dear." Patryck set the mug down and smiled. "I've taken them all, I haven't skipped a dose, and you did ask yesterday. I'm doing alright. Just a little bored." He paused, then grinned a little wider. "And a bit lonely~."

Paul went a little red at Pat's tone, but smiled. Glancing around his room, he laughed. "I figured. I'm feeling lonely too, but I'll be back at home base soon, dear." He yawned.

Patryck's eyes widened when he glanced at a clock near Paul's bed.   
4:00 AM.  
"Paul." He said, narrowing his eyes.

The pilot looked nervous. "...Yes..?" He said, following Pat's gaze and going pale.  
"Oh- Haha, whoops." He shifted so the clock couldn't be seen. "Um- So what's Tord up to?"

"Paul."

"...Yes, dear?"

"Why are you up at four in the morning?" Patryck leaned in, narrowing his eyes more. "Paulie, you have circles under your eyes. How long have you been doing this? How much have you slept?"

"... Um. Well- y'see, Pattie, um-" Paul mumbled, not meeting his eyes. "Uh- well... I've uh... been doing this every day for um... the past.... week?" He smiled nervously.

Patryck groaned, leaning back. "Pauuulll..."

"I know, I know. I need to take better care of myself." He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "I just... Miss you."

Patryck smiled sadly. "I know, dear. I miss you too. But sleep is more important. You can't exactly do your best when you're running on... what, an hour of sleep?" He scolded. "I can't believe I forgot about the time difference."

"I'm sorry." Paul said quietly. 

"It's... alright. Just, maybe we shouldn't do these calls so late for you." He paused. "... I'm not mad at you, okay? I just worry. How much coffee have you been drinking?"

Paul laughed, though it was a little hesitant. "... A lot."

"... Have you taken your antidepressants?"

Paul looked away. "... I didn't take them yesterday... Or today...." He mumbled.

"Can you do something for me, dear?" Patryck's voice was soft. "Get up, get some water, and take your meds. After that, lay down in bed and try to sleep as much as you can, okay? We're going to have to stop doing these calls, since it's keeping you up."

Paul looked crushed. "But-"

"I'm not done, dear." Patryck said gently, holding up a hand. "You're coming home in a few days, we'll text throughout the day when it's convenient for each of us, and when you get home I'm going to spoil you rotten until your sleep schedule is fixed. Alright?"

Paul smiled meekly. "Just until it's fixed?"

Patryck laughed. "Maybe something can be arranged after that. But!" He clapped his hands together once. "Go take your meds and go to bed, love."  
Paul sighed, but nodded. "Alright. I will." He yawned again. "I love you, Pat. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Paulie. I love you too. See you soon."


End file.
